Asha Negi
Asha Negi Asha Negi is an Indian television actress who came into limelight for her character of Purvi in Zee TV's serial Pavitra Rishta. She started her career as a model in 2009 after she won the title of Miss Uttarkhand 2009 during her college days. She appeared in various advertisements for companies and did many photo shoots. Her character in Pavitra Rishta has been widely appreciated and her on-screen love interest, Arjun (Rithvik Dhanjani) due to their excellent chemistry. Now, she will be seen as one of the contestants in stunt reality show Khatron Ke Khiladi season 6. Biography Asha Negi was born and brought up in Dehradun, Uttarakhand, to a wealthy family of North India, who are descendants of rajputs. She did her schooling from St. Mary's Higher Secondary School Dehradun and completed her graduation in commerce from DAV College, Dehradun. After completing her college, she worked in a Tours and Travel Consultancy Agency in Banglore. She has worked for a call center where she earned Rs. 4,000. However, she eventually moved to Mumbai to pursue an acting career. She won the title of Miss Uttarakhand in 2009. Personal profile Name : Asha Negi Date of birth : August 23, 1989 Age : 25 years Height : 5'6" Education : Graduation in commerce from DAV College, Dehradun Hometown : Dehradun, Uttarakhand, India Residence : Mumbai, India Occupation : Model and Actress Years active : 2009-present Current Serial : Pavitra Rishta Television * 2010 Sapnon Se Bhare Naina as Madhura * 2011-2012 Bade Achhe Lagte Hain as Apeksha Amarnath Kapoor / Apeksha Malhotra * 2011– 2014 Pavitra Rishta as Purvi Arjun Kirloskar * 2013-14 Nach Baliye 6 as Herself (winner alongside her partner Rithvik Dhanjani) * 2014 Ek Mutthi Aasmaan as Suhana Diwan In Ek Mutthi Aasmaan! Asha has replaced Rachana Parulkar in Ek Mutthi Aasmaan as Kalpi. She was last seen on television in the daily soap Pavitra Rishta as Purvi. In Khatron Ke Khiladi season 6 The sixth season of 'Fear Factor - Khatron Ke Khiladi' will soon be underway and the makers have already started roping in contestants. A source associated with the show reveals that after VJ Archana Vijaya, Chak De actress Sagarika Ghatge and Sana Khan, it's Rashami Desai, Ridhi Dogra. Beautiful actress Asha Negi will be seen one of the contestants in the stunt based show Khatron Ke Khiladi season 6. The actress said that, "I am all set and excited to enter Khatron Ki Khiladi- Darr Ka Blockbusters returns. Though I am little nervous but I hope that I become a complete fearless person after getting out of the show". Boyfriend Asha Negi is dating his Pavitra Rishta co-star Rithvik Dhanjani aka Arjun. They were not attracted towards each other in the beginning. They were not even friends but over a period of time they became friends and they found out that there could be more to their friendship. Asha's parents were impressed by Rithvik which could mark the beginning of the conjugal process. On Marriage plans she said, "I and Rithvik both need time to settle down in our respective careers so marriage will take some time. I used to think Rithvik was a snob and full of himself. Much later as I got to know him better I discovered that he is a gem of a person and a great friend. We share a great bond" = Nach Baliye 6 = The sixth season of the Indian television dance reality show Nach Baliye premiered on November 9, 2013 on Star Plus channel. The series is broadcast on Star Plus, Saturday and Sunday evenings. Television Actors Rithvik Dhanjani and Asha Negi were declared the winning couple of the Sixth season in the Grand Finale held on February 1, 2014.1 Eleven celebrity couples competed in the series. Every week, the couples danced on themes set by the judges or the audience. Every week there was an elimination. The competitors were: * Rithvik Dhanjani & Asha Negi (Winner) * Gurmeet Choudhary & Debina Bonnerjee (Finalist -2nd) * Raksha Thakur & Vinod Thakur (Finalist - 3rd) * Shivangi Verma & Ripu Daman Handa (Finalist - 4th) * Priyanka Sharda & Kiku Sharda (eliminated 25 January 2014) * Riddhi Dogra & Raqesh Vashisth (quit the show, due to an injury on 18 January 2014 * Kanika Maheshwari & Ankur Ghai (eliminated 11 January 2014) * Bruna Abdullah & Omar Farooque (eliminated 4th) * Shikha Raju & Raju Srivastav (eliminated 3rd) * Amrapali Gupta & Yash Sinha (eliminated 2nd) * Lata Sabharwal & Sanjeev Seth (eliminated 1st) * Sara Khan & Paras Chhabra (participated in the wild card episode)